


Don't Mind

by LeoOtherLands



Series: All the Broken Pieces [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because I can't even seem to get a day off at the end of the world, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I literally just started writing and this is what we get, Kakashi taking care of Iruka for once, Kindness, M/M, Stress Relief, Stress doodle, This is a mess - hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Kakashi expected to go out for a drink, not end up with a needy sensei on his hands. In the end, he doesn't really mind because he understands what it is to need something.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: All the Broken Pieces [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386661
Comments: 29
Kudos: 64





	Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaf_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/gifts), [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts), [Kakashiforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashiforever/gifts).



> Okay. This little thing is for decaf_kitty, EternalSurvivor, and Kakashiforever because you three are some of the people I adore most in this world and if I'm going to stress doodle, I might as well gift my randomness to people who may enjoy it. I haven't been well the last few days, and I'm sorry for that. I've made a few of you worry, I'm sure. Mostly, thank you all for being in my life and thinking I'm worth having around.

He was one of those kinds. It was easy to tell, just watching the way he pressed up against the body beside him, slid his hand up the other’s thigh, whispered words in the ear so close to his lips. But, mostly, it was in his eyes and that smug, little smile of his. The smile that said he was going to get his way tonight, with no strings attached. The silver-haired man was the kind to use and leave, not caring what hurt was strewn in his wake.

A thing I resented, not just because we shared the same hair color and unfortunate reputation, not to mention the fact I had no liking for the man what’s so ever, but because the one his attention was focused on wasn’t the type of person you’d expect to see in Dark’s Bar accepting the advances of a fuck boy like Mizuki. Iruka Umino was a different caliber of man. He didn’t need to waste his time on an obvious one-night stand.

But the hurt, desperate longing with which _Konoha’s_ beloved _sensei_ was taking what Mizuki was handing out showed he was going to let that silver-haired brat do more than just feel him up in plain sight, for all to see, and that burned my blood.

I could feel the angry flame of my cheeks under my cloth mask and the burn of my _sharingan_ , hidden away where no one could see, and I turned my face away, so I wouldn’t have to watch where Mizuki’s hand was going. My drink burned like the fire of my ire, when I downed it, and sat glowing in my gut. It didn’t help much, though. Raidou and Genma could tell, but, worse, Dark noticed.

“You really gonna let that go, Kakashi?” the seemingly genderless, inexplicable barkeep inquired, leaning up against the counter with one hip cocked into the wood and - her? - arms loose near her sides. The enigmatic individual rankled me. She - they? - always did. Somehow, Dark always got under my skin and now was no different.

I _couldn’t_ let what I saw happening go uninterrupted. I turned back in time to see Mizuki triumphantly striding towards the back entrance with Iruka in tow, trialing along at the end of the silver-haired bastard’s arm like an obedient puppy. Slamming my glass down on the bar, I cast a glance at my drinking partners. “Don’t wait for me.”

“Play it cool, ‘Kashi!” Raidou called after me, as I dropped off my stool and stalked after the departing duo.

Raidou, the level-headed one…

It wasn’t hard to find the two I wanted once I stepped outside and got hit by the early-spring air. It was cool and damp and scented heavily of musky earth. And sex. Hot skin and arousal had a certain smell to a sensitive nose. All I had to do was follow that thick smell down the ally, around scattered litter and discarded junk. Follow it to where Mizuki had _Konoha’s sensei_ pressed to a rough, brick wall. Hands in places that were making Iruka Umino pant, turning his scared and flushed face and earth-brown eyes dazed.

I hated that.

Hated it like that smarmy grin on the brat’s nasty face.

Luckily, I wiped it off his lips the next moment, when my hand dropped on his shoulder and jerked him back away from Iruka Umino, who fell, or slid, to his hands and knees without the force of Mizuki keeping him up. “I think it’s time for you to go,” I drawled.

The little bastard had the nerve to bare his teeth and snarl at me, but one nudge on my _Hitai-ate_ , showing my spinning _sharingan_ was enough to send him off on his heels. Leaving me to mind a weeping Iruka Umino. The man had just stayed on the dirt, biting his lip and letting heavy tears drop out of his eyes.

I settled beside him, hand on his back, between his shoulders. Was he hurt? I thought he might be but couldn’t find where. There was no hard-iron smell of blood. I would have noted it if there was. “Umino- _sensei_?” I asked softly, instead.

“It wasn’t your place to interfere.”

His words were broken and surprising. I gave him a droll expression. “You wanted that rat to fuck you? He would have used you and left you in the garbage.”

“I don’t mind being used, if it means I’m wanted for a while.”

This admission stilled me, and my hand fell down the length of his spine, to the small of his back, above the loose rim of his open pants. Maybe there was a trembling there, in my fingers, because I wasn’t entirely sure how to handle this situation, with a clearly over-wrought and mentally clouded Umino- _sensei_. Iruka seemed to feel it, my unsurety and shivering fingers both. Those dazed, glazed eyes raising to me.

Whatever he saw, he crawled into my lap, crying face close to mine. Body flushed and radiating heat. Hand wandering a little close to my crotch. That desperation I’d seen on him in the bar all over him again. Or, still. As if it’d never left. Iruka Umino _needed_ something. A thing I couldn’t get why he, of all people, _Konoha’s_ most beloved son, would need. But a thing, which weighed on him all the same. Making him like this in my presence.

“I could do something for you.”

“No.” I caught his wrist and pulled his roaming hand up and away. “I don’t want to fuck you, Umino- _sensei_.”

His face crumbled and real tears came out of his earth-brown eyes. He half turned away from me, covering his face with the hand I wasn’t holding, controlling. “If you don’t want me, you could have left me with Mizuki.”

_Want._

That word again.

Was it possible… he wanted to be _wanted_ that badly? Longed for it enough to do whatever was necessary to get it, even if only for a few minutes, pushed up against a wall in a grungy ally behind a bar? Was _that_ really the thing he needed? I could hardly imagine why _Konoha’s_ most beloved _sensei_ would be experiencing this intent need, but he was, and who was I to question? I was familiar with _needs_. If the Umino- _sensei_ needed to feel worth, then some ally behind Dark’s bar wasn’t a place to do it.

“Come on,” I grunted, tugging us both to our feet and wrapping my arms around his trembling frame. My hands worked the seal against Iruka’s back, but his voice stopped me before I could funnel my _chakra_ into the _shunshin_.

“Where are we going?”

“Home. To my place.”

He squirmed against me and was still squirming when we appeared in my bedroom. I felt some heat of annoyance and embarrassment at the state of the place, but shoved it aside, even as I tugged him down into my unmade bed with me.

Iruka was panting again and moving his hips to rub himself up and down on me, but I just grunted and gripped his chin between my thumb and forefinger. “No.”

His face crumbled again, eyes hurt and wet, sobs coming out of his throat. “Then why?! You don’t want me.”

I sighed, pulling down my mask and pushing my face into his neck, to nuzzle there and kiss him gently, even as I moved his body, arranging him how I wanted him, with his back to my chest and our legs entwined, my thigh nudging up between his legs, if he wanted that sensation so much. My arms encircled his chest and snuggled him close. His heart thumping against my hands and mine beating against his back. “I do want you, Umino- _sensei_ ,” I murmured, brushing more kisses behind his ear. “I want you just like this. Warm. In my arms. Respected. Safe and getting touched like this.”

Slowly, I began rubbing my palms over his chest and up his arms. Sometimes along his side and down his hip, but nowhere else. He shivered and shuddered, but eventually lay still.

“You shouldn’t need to let yourself be used to feel wanted.

“I’m not worth wanting. There’s nothing in me to want.”

Another grunt pulsed in my chest. “Is that what you think?” The fact brought back the burn in my blood. Someone like Iruka Umino _shouldn’t_ have to feel the way he did. He was better than that. I would show him. Letting another kiss lightly linger on his cheekbone, I picked his hair tie out of his hair and worked my fingers through the brown length. “It’s not true. I want you like this, remember? I want you just resting here with me, with no expectations and no thought of repayment. I want you just for who you are.”

“Why?! Just tell me why!”

He struggled and I let him. But, eventually, he fell still. Exhausted. He lay there a moment, then shifted in my arms, to lean his head on my shoulder and bury his face in my chest.

I kissed the top of his head. “Because you’re worth someone’s times simply for the fact you exist, Umino- _sensei_. You are worth wanting for the fact you’re alive and yourself, and not for how useful you are or how willing to get fucked.”

He murmured something into my flak jacket I couldn’t hear, gripping my clothes tight in his fingers. Before I fully digested the fact, Iruka Umino was asleep in my bed and I had no idea what I was going to do with him. I expected he’d slap me in the morning, when he felt better, but if he did feel better, that was all that mattered. Sighing exasperation, and maybe half-content at the fact I wasn’t sleeping alone for a change, I cuddled down into his warmth and closed my eyes. The morning could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
